Even They Cry
by Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings
Summary: The god, the 12 zodiac members, plus the cat...that's all they think there is? But what if there was a specail member of the zodiac, one like no other? Yuki/Tohru or Kyo/Tohru. Join Ariji Sohma on her pains and love.
1. Escape

**A/N: Yay! I finally started on my newest Furuba! I promise it will have a lot of twists, and no characters will be OCC. Shigure will be perverted as always, Kyo will be snappy and Yuki will be...Prince Yuki XD. I only have one OC in here. Her name is Ariji Sohma *hint hint*.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fruits Basket. I only own the plot and Ariji.**

* * *

"I have to get away from here, I have to!" she thought desperately, bare feet slapping against the soggy, muddy ground and branches brutally scratching her face. She didn't care. The only thought on her mind was to run from this horrible place, and never return. She hated the houses, she hated the people, she especially loathed the God.

She was approaching the wall that encased the Sohma Main House. Without thinking twice, she jumped over it, landed on the road with an "Oomph", and took off.

**"You think you can escape that easily? If it was that difficult, why hadn't you run before?" **the horrid voice pierced her brain suddenly, **"I assure you, my dear, dear Ariji: you will always return to your lord, master, and God!" **

She let out a final shrieak, collected the last of her fading energy, and collapsed on the ground, sobbing.

The world became dark.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it was so short. I know I'll update soon, but this is a very nice beginning, don't you think? and a cliffie, too. Remember:**

**Reviews=happy me  
Happy me=inspiration  
Inspiration=faster updates  
Faster updates=more reviews**

**and on and on and on.**


	2. Surprise

**A/N: And the second chapter is here! *drumroll*. We begin to see ze plot! dun dun dun!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! I ONLY OWN ARIJI!**

* * *

Shigure glanced outside. It was still raining as bad as hell (though hell was hot, while the weather was cold, he mused). He hoped that Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo weren't stuck under the shower for the whole time. Meanwhile, he had things to get to...like finding new escape plans from his editor.

* * *

"Dammit! Why am I always the one without an umbrella!"

"Well, it's because you threw a fullout tantrum back in the morning, remember?" Yuki replied cooly to Kyo's ragings, "I did tell you it was going to rain, yet you refused to believe me. Suffer now, stupid cat."

"Oh yeah!" Kyo roared, clutching his beads desperately in fear of turning into his true form, "Well, you shouldn't be gloating, you damn rat!"

"Come on, Miss Honda. Don't pay attention to that idiot. I fear you might get a cold in this chilly weather, and Hatori has been very busy lately attending his own patients."

"Oh, no, it's all right," Tohru smiled happily, "I don't mind sharing my umbrella with Kyo-kun. Really, it's nothing.

"Nah, I don't need some umbrella," Kyo muttered darkly, but still sided over to join Tohru, where she was safe from the rain.

* * *

Yuki smiled happily. He loved Tohru's cooking so much, he just wished he could cook as good as her. Kyo, however, was throwing a tantrum again.

"Leeks! You know I hate leeks! Are ya trying to kill me or something?"

Tohru nervously drew back, and stammered, "I'm sorry, that was the only thing we had left. I promise I'll go shopping as soon as the rain is over! Just eat this one time! Please?"

Yuki rolled his eyes. Tohru can convince anyone to eat leek soup. As a matter of fact, she was so charming, she could convince anyone of anything. She was so cute, the way she cared about oth...

_Stop! _Yuki mentally slapped himself, _What are you thinking, Yuki Sohma? Are you trying to become Shigure or something? _Speaking of Shigure, what WAS that perv doing right now?

He saw Shigure standing next to a nervous looking Tohru, one arm draped over her shoulder. Yuki narrowed his eyes, and Kyo screamed

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard!"

The sudden noise made Tohru jump and fall into Shigure's arms. Moments later, a grumpy looking dog and girl were glaring at the two cousins.

"What was that for?" the dog whined, "I was just discussing the shopping list with Tohru, that's all. Why do you always have to think I'm doing something wrong?"

"Because you always are," Yuki muttered under his breath, and the dog's tail automatically went between its legs.

"No, really, we really were," Tohru tried her best to calm the cat and the rat down, afraid that a fight might ensue, "We're still trying to figure out what kind of food Kyo likes best."

"Yeah, right," Kyo retorted.

"Speaking of food," Shigure turned back to human with a pop, and Tohru ran upstairs, shrieking at the sight...

* * *

Finally the Sohma family was fed and watered. Kyo was staring at the window, Shigure was pouring over a newspaper and Yuki was helping Tohru with her homework. Suddenly, Kyo jolted and gasped.

"What? Now what's on your mind?" Yuki asked, a bit unhappy that he was interrupted with his homework.

"No, look!" Kyo pointed somewhere, "There's a GIRL lying on the ground over there!"

The whole family plus Tohru rushed out the back door, hurrying to inspect the poor girl. When they reached her, she was a horrid sight.

Her face, arms, and legs were covered with cuts and bruises, and there were scars all over her body, probably from various beatings. She was pale as snow and thin as a stick, and purplish hair was messed up, covering her like a blanket. She was wearing shorts and a strapped shirt. She was covered in mud.

Yuki felt her forehead. "She has a terrible fever. We must call Hatori instantly!"

Suddenly, the girl coughed. She weakly opened her eyes, and stared at the group around her. She blinked a few times, then widened her eyes when she saw what everyone was gaping at.

The girl had wings.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffie! I know, I'm so evil to leave you hanging like that? Who is that mysterious girl? What will happen to her?**

**Sorry if the end was choppy. I promise the story would be way better later. I just have to go now because I have a figure skating competition tomorrow, and I have to wake up, at what? like 5?**

**Remember:  
More reviews=happy me  
Happy me=inspiration  
Inspiration=faster updates  
Faster updates=more reviews**

**and on and on and on... C ya soon!**


	3. Emotion

**A/N: And I'm back! Yay! I've been busy with competition and stuff, but I got third! Celebrate, celebrate. Anyway, I'm pretty sure y'all are waiting impatiently for chapter 3, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: See the second chapter**

* * *

Shock. It was all Kyo could feel swirling around in his brain. Complete shock. He understood he should be accustomed to _weird_, but for some reason, this went beyond his range of reasoning. A human...with actual WINGS. This wasn't true, it possibly could not have happened. This was a hoax, a hallucination. Maybe he _was_ getting sick from this cold weather.

* * *

Yuki felt he shouldn't be that surprised. After all, it was easy to expect something strange, after all that transformation, but this girl, she couldn't possibly be real. His stomach grumbled; maybe he needed some food.

* * *

Ariji POV

Yeah, so what? It's freakin' _wings_, it's not that bad. I mean, I know purplish wings were kinda out of the ordinary, because normal wings were white, or brown, or black. Definetely not purple. Wait, were am I going, I'm rambling again.

With some effort, I lifted my head off the muddy ground to inspect the people hovering above me, concerned expressions on their faces. One was a a man with short black hair. He _looked _worried about me, but for some reason, I detected something perverted about him. A teenage boy accompanied him. He had orangish eyes and orange hair. He seemed kind of grumpy to me. The girl was the most worried, any idiot could see _that. _But the one who struck me most was the last boy. He had hair of a striking silver color, and the most beautiful eyes I ever saw, a delicate shade of purple. He wa-

I collapsed into darkness again.

* * *

"Who do you think she is?" Tohru whispered frantically.

"I have no idea, though I could care less about some girl," Kyo grumbled, returning back to his moody self. He didn't want to show any surprise at the girl's composure.

"Now now, there, Kyo," Shigure tried to calm him down, a sly smile appearing on his face, "Let us carry this beautiful flower in our home, what do you say? I can do the honors."

"I think I will do it, Shigure," Yuki gritted his teeth together. He didn't even know the girl, and even though she was in that broken state, he was already having inappropriate thoughts about her.

Yuki lifted her bridal style, still shocked at her state. She was broken, completely broken, and whatever happened to her, she probably wouldn't be the same again.

"Now what was that about the food?" Shigure asked, switching to another topic.

"Idiot."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, guys. I really wanted to finish this before I went to sleep, but I promise I'll update as soon as I can...hopefully tomorrow. Remember**

**More reviews=happy me  
Happy me=inpiration  
Inspiration=faster updates  
Faster updates=more reviews**

**and on and on and on...**


	4. Awakening

**A/N: Hai mai loyal fans! Sowy if it took me some time to update, but ya know, the end of school is nearing! so teachers start cramming everything...but i dont think you want to here about my personal life much, do you? oh well, on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: See the freakin' 2nd chapter**

* * *

Kyo sat sulkily on the rooftop. Many questions were boiling in his mind at the moment, and he didn't feel like talking, especially in the presence of that damn rat, Yuki. He wondered were the girl was from. Not that he cared about her, of course. He was just curious. _Curiousity killed the cat. _Who had made that stupid saying up? He wasn't dead, yet. But that was besides the point. The girl didn't seem like much. She wasn't muscular, she wasn't a beauty, she looked...average. Except for one feature. Her wings. Why was she like that?

"Kyo-kun?"

Kyo looked around to see Tohru peeking out of the attic into the sky.

"Yeah? Now what?"

"Well," she stammered, "I made some onigiri, and I was wondering if you would like to have some."

"Yeah, whatever. Come here. Sit." Kyo blushed as he said this. There was NO way he must let Tohru think that in some weird way, he may like her.

Tohru smiled her goofy grin and sidled in next to Kyo. She stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell her what's on his mind.

"Kyo, is everything all right?" Tohru tried to take it easy on him, "You seem kind of down right now."

The meter went up...6...7...8...9...TEN! Tohru sweat dropped as she started backing up from the furious Kyo. Suddenly she saw his eyes roll into the back of his head. TEN...9...8...7...his anger slowly started cooling down.

"It's just," Kyo sighed, at loss for words,"That girl we found, she's so strange. She looks average, yet beyond average. I just...don't know what to think."

"Kyo, I understand," Tohru said gently. She was referring to the time when Master Kazuma-sama tore off his bracelet, and he transformed into his truly ugly form. She had been scared out of her wits, yet she still accepted him as Kyo. The normal, fiery, akward cat.

"As Mom always used to say," Tohru continued, an pure smile shining in her eyes, "no matter who a person is, there will always be something special about them. Whether they are incredibly smart, or are psychic, or used to part of a gang, or have an ancient curse placed on them, you must always accept them as they are. Don't look on the outside. You must look deep into the person's heart and soul to truly see them for what they are. Look for the plum in their back."

"Mmmmm, your onigiri are good, Tohru. Can I have another one?" Kyo asked hopefully, after eating 3 salmon rice balls."

"Sure, go ahead," Tohru giggled happily, "Although I wouldn't take tha-"

It was too late. Kyo lept to his feet, spitting the poor onigiri out.

"What, are you trying to poison me? YOU KNOW I HATE LEEKS!"

* * *

Shigure heard them arguing all the way from his office on the first floor. _That cat, _he thought, _acting like a stubborn little child as always_. He glanced at the girl on the sofa. She was sleeping quite fitfully. He would hear her toss and turn, and utter the occasional shout. He was extremely worried about her. Yuki was sitting opposite of her, closely watching the girl, and himself. _Why do they always have to presume I'm a pervert, _Shigure whined inwardly. He. Was. Not. A. Pervert. Though the mysterious girl was such a beautiful flower.

Suddenly, he heard a small, weak cough. Yuki, startled as well, sat up with a start, focused on the girl.

* * *

Ariji POV

I awoke to the same people staring at me. I was still feeling groggy, and my head hurt like hell. My back and arms were in pain from the beating I received earlier. I groaned and tried to sit up, only to wince from the agony and fall back helplessly on the...sofa?

"No, you shouldn't move," the grayhead gently whispered, "You are too injured and weak."

"You're calling me weak?" I snarled, "Anyways, who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?"

I raised my hand to strike him, then flinched, and slowly lowered it.

"Fine, you win," I grumbled, "Now I want some explanations."

"I am Yuki Sohma."

I gasped inwardly. A Sohma? Did this mean-

"That perverted man in that room is Shigure Sohma, and on the roof are Kyo Sohma," Yuki said it with distaste, "and Tohru Honda."

I gulped. "Ummm, nice to meet you too."

Just then, the orangehead, Kyo I suppose, and the girl Tohru arrived.

"Oh, you're awake," Tohru smiled happily, "Can you tell us about yourelf, maybe?"

I cleared my throat.

"My name is Ariji Sohma."

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFIE! How'dya like the chapter. The end was a bit choppy, but I was desparate to finish the chapter. Review and tell me what you think! I'll update soon as I can.**


	5. Whatnots

**A/N: Sorry I took so long peeps. I was busy with school and tests and crap like that. I'M SOOOOO SORRRRRRYYYYY! I DO NOT DESERVE TO BEEEEEE IN THIS WORRRRRRRLD! AAAAAAAAAAAA! FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEE! *faints as Shigure pokes***

**Shigure: This Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings doesn't own Furuba. And it turns out the magic spot is the same as Ritsu's. This should make it easier...I should write a novel about it.**

**Me: *groans* Baka inu.**

* * *

Shigure POV

_My name is Ariji Sohma. _At first, I could not believe my ears. I haven't even HEARD of her, much less SEEN her. There she sat, the strange little girl, calmly opening her petite mouth and prounouncing a near-death sentence on us. A Sohma! What can I do? I wondered if she knew about the curse. She didn't seem to know us, so she was probably an outsider, a very distant relative.

"Are you an insider or an outsider," I questioned her.

Her lips parted in confusion. "What do you mean, Shigure-san?"

There I decided to throw all caution to the winds. "Do you know of the curse?"

Tohru and the two boys behind me gasped in unision. How could I reveal such important information, they were probably wondering.

"What curse?" She blinked her eyes in confusion.

* * *

Nobody noticed how her hands were fidgeting as she spoke.

* * *

Back to Shigure POV

"Ah, never mind then," I replied cheefully. "It's nothing."

The girl smiled. She obviosly didn't get it, then. I guess I could let her stay for a little while at my house...she IS pretty...as long as she doesn't go around hugging people.

"So, ummmm" she smiled nervously, "Thank you for your generous hospitality. I guess I should get going now. I don't want to be too much of a burden to you."

She made to get up. She stood for a second, took a step forward, then cried out in pain. Her left leg gave up, and she toppled onto the floor, where she descended into a violent coughing fit. Tohru, with her maternaly instincts, ran up to her and put a hand on the girl's forehead.

"She has a terrible fever!" she exclaimed, her eyes growing wide in worry.

"Should I call Ha'ri?" I asked, "He really should look at her, and her...wings...and besides, Akito will probably want to know about this."

"No, it's all right.", Ariji coughed weakly, "I don't need a doctor. I'll be fine. And, please, I don't think this Akito needs to know about me. I'm not THAT important.

Was it just me, or did Ariji sound almost...scared?

* * *

After we had laid Ariji on the couch and covered her with blankets, I dashed off to my office to call my dear friend Ha'ri.

"Sohma Hatori," I heard a bored voice come from the phone.

"Ha'ri! Long time no hear!" I beamed.

"What is it now, Shigure? Did Kagura come over, and now Kyo needs medical attention? Or did Tohru get hurt?"

"Neither. A few hours ago, we found a strange girl lying on our porch step. She was unconscious, and badly hurt. She had claimed to be a Sohma, but only an outsider. She didn't seem to know of the curse. Also...she has wings. Like...WINGS." I proceeded to give a few more details, but I was interrupted by Hatori.

"What? Why didn't you mention the wings in the first place? I'll be at your plac in 10 minutes, Gure."

The phone dropped dead.

* * *

Yuki POV

I was watching the winged girl closely. Ariji's fit had stopped, and she was now in a deep sleep. The only thing that was troubling me was her tossing and turning. Was she having a nightmare of some sort?

I heard the roar of an engine approach our driveway. The girl blinked and struggled to sit up.

"Huh?" she asked, "What is it now?" She looked relieved.

"Oh, nothing. The doctor's going to check on you," I replied casually.

"What? I told you not to!" She was practically boiling with anger.

Suddenly, Hatori burst into the room. The two stared at each other for a shocking moment...then:

"Ariji?"

* * *

**A/N: HEHEHE! CLIFFIE**

**Yes, I'm evil. Now, review people, if you want to see the next chapter faster. 'k? Buh-bai!**


	6. Phenomenon

**A/N: Oi! Hallo peeps! Sorry I haven't update...I was busy with finals and things of that matter. I trust you all have been patiently waiting for me to update my story, and I promise...IT IS GOING TO BE SO FREAKIN AWESOME! Should I start?**

**Disclaimer: **

**Hiro: I hate people who don't read previous chapters.**

**Me: Ya, ME TOO!**

Normal  
_Thoughts  
Thought Speak_

* * *

Ariji POV

Oh..._shit. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. _Ha'ri, why must you be so careless! I should have somehow warned you...I've been trying to keep a secret identity. No one must now my secret. No one. I was mentally banging my head on the wall and beating my fists on the floor. Although, I hope I wasn't ACTUALLY doing that. No...I must remain casual. Yes. Casual. _Breathe in, breathe out. Breateh in..._

"Huh?" Kyo forgot his usually angry demeanor, "How do you two know each other."

Before Hatori could answer, I quickly beat him to it.

"I, ah, we've met." I ended sharply and shortly. _Please catch on, dear Hatori, just, catch on._

"I assume you are Ariji Sohma?" Yes! He caught on.

"Pleased to meet you," I bowed, putting on my cheery act, "I'm a distant relative, but I live on the outside of the Sohma Main House."

Hatori smirked and raised his eyebrows questioningly. I glared at him.

"Well, Miss Ariji, Shigure here called me to check on you, and he pronounced that you were some unusual phenomenon." This time, it was my time to raise an eyebrow.

_Seriously, Hatori? Phenomenon? Look at YOURSELF! Look at what you become!_

_Shut up, Ari. I'm TRYING to keep up your act. I can easily tell everyone here who you are..._

_NO! I, er, mean...fine. I'll be nice to you for a little while_

_A little while?_

_Fine. For MORE than a little while._

"Um, are you okay, Hatori-san and Miss Ariji?" Yuki was looking at us strangely. Crap, I forgot that we zone out when we talk to each other in our minds.

"Huh? Oh, no. We're all right!" I answered hurridley, tumbling over words.

Hatori chewed his bottom lip, then sighed, "All right, Miss Ariji, may I see this...extension of yours.

I shrugged, rolled my shoulders, and snapped out my wings.

* * *

Yuki POV

What happened to her and Hatori? At first they were conversing as a doctor and patient would, then suddenly, they were practically glaring at each other, and apparently not hearing anything else. Like...zoning out. I would hopefully find out later what was happening.

Finally, Hatori asked her to show him her wings. Ariji shrugged, rolled her shoulders as if to warm up her muscles, and snapped out her wings. I gasped.

They had a 13 foot span across the room and looked strong enough to kill someone with a strike of a wing. They were mostly purple with a greenish sheen, but once I looked closely, I noticed there were orange streaks, like fire shooting up some of the feathers, matching her hair perfectly. Her wings flared and stood out in the background, and she looked like a fierce angel descended from heaven.

"Done looking?" I snapped out of it and noticed Ariji glaring at me, "I'm not some museum sculpture, PRINCE Yuki.

"Ah, they're fighting already," Shigure sighed dramatically, "That's how young love always starts...I won't be surprised if you two ar. OW!

Shigure was sent flying through the window with a kick from Ariji, and I could hear a distant yelp of "MY HOUSE!"

"Perv," she glared at him.

Hatori cleared his throat. "Anyways, Miss Sohma, I must see your temperature." She nodded and closed her wings.

"Oh, you're burning up!" Hatori exclaimed, worry showing on his face, "Quick, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, get some ice!"

I heard a weak cough and a murmur of "Oh no."

POOF!

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFIE! Read and review my dear readers. **


	7. Distress

**A/N: Look...I have a DECENT excuse for not updating...I'm visiting Ivan Braginksy (hugs for those who get the reference). So that means I'm busy! *rambles off in Russia*. Although, I'm happy you didn't kill me, since Ivan here kinda got mad for me not updating his facebook page...  
Anywaaaaay, I finally managed to write the seventh chapter...It's kinda long, not my longest, I think, but I tried. And the plot thickens.  
So thanks guys for not killing me...yet.**

* * *

Huh? I looked at my hands…but I was still myself. I thought I was about to transform, yet…what had caused that poof? Glancing up, I saw a disgruntled cat and rat sitting on the same spot that Kyo and Yuki were the moment before. They were glaring at each other, and finally the rat…spoke?

"Why are you the one who always reveals our secret, you stupid cat?" the rat drawled in the same voice Yuki had.

"Shut up, you damn rat!" the cat hissed, "It's your fault too! You're the one getting in everyone's way half the time!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tohru was wringing her hands and bowing like mad, "I'm the one always messing things up for you! I'm sorry! Are you alright, Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun?"

_Does this happen often?_ I asked Hatori, rolling my eyes.

_How should I know?_ He shrugged.

I was staring, amused, at the quarreling duo. _Just as I had suspected. Kyo is the cat and Yuki is the rat. Although…judging from what I was told, I already knew, but still. _

"Hem-hem," Shigure coughed, "Well, Sohma-sa-"

"Huh? Oh, hai?"

"I see our secret has once again been discovered. See, we insiders of the Sohma family bear the curse of the zodiac. That is, we each transform into an animal of the zodiac when we are put under too much stress or hugged by a person of the opposite sex."

"Oh, that's very…interesting," I tried to put fake curiosity in my voice, "So…what will you do?"

"Usually, we would've had Hatori over here erase your memories immediately-"

_Like hell you're going to do that, Hatori! _I thought at him furiously.

"But seeing that you're a Sohma," Shigure continued, "the head of our family, Akito-"

I shivered at the name.

"-might make an exception for you. I will have to alert him now, however."

"Ah! No-but," I quickly caught myself, "I mean, yes. Go do just that."

The cat and rat stared at me, confused.

"Oh," Shigure drawled, "I forgot to add that, when we turn back-"

With a poof and a cloud of smoke, Yuki and Kyo cowered, naked. I turned on my heel and faced the wall.

"-we are completely naked."

* * *

I was sitting on the floor next to Tohru's bed, trying desperately not to burst out sobbing. Hatori left, even though Shigure had warned him that Akito might order to erase my memories. As if! I was Akito's most precious toy, forever cursed to heed any command he gave me. Even when she dies, I will live on, and loyally serve the next God. Yet, I didn't want Akito to know where I was, just yet. But now that Shigure told her, I. Am. Doomed. With a capital D.

"Ariji-san!" Shigure called me to go downstairs.

"Hai, I'm coming," I replied hastily, attempting to conceal any notes of distress in my voice. I gathered myself up, and, ignoring my red eyes, ran downstairs. If anyone asked, I can just tell them I have an allergy on cats (Take that, Kyo).

Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were sitting around the table. I squeezed between Yuki and Tohru, and focused my attention on Shigure.

"I phoned Akito," he started, "And he said that he will allow you to remain at this house."

I gasped. "No, really? Thank you!"

"However, you will be required to attend school with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, along with two other members of the zodiac, Hatsuharu and Momiji Sohma. You will in several days, when you feel better. Also, Akito has requested that you visit him next Friday."

What? No! Please, why me? He'll probably…

_Flashback_

_"Why you dirty scum of a bird!" The whip struck a shivering figure, me, huddled in the corner._

_"I'm sorry! Please stop!"_

_"Sorry for what?" Akito sneered, "I don't remember saying you were faulty…actually, yes. You are guilty for ever being alive."_

_"But why?" I repeated, "Aren't I your loyal servant, the most loyal you'll ever get?"_

_The whip slashed my face, leaving a bloody line._

_"Ah, the key word, servant," Akito smiled at me cruely, whip raised to hit me again. "That means I can do whatever I want to you, and you can't complain. For you are bound to me, the God, by the curse!_

_"No…," I whispered, "I could kill you with ought even hesitating."_

_"What was that!" she yelled furiously, "You hopeless FREAK!"_

_The only sounds heard in the darkest room was the slashing of a whip and soft sobs._

_End Flashback._

The only thing I could do was sit and wait.

* * *

**A/N: So that's my awesome chapter! I think it may be nearly as awesome as Gilbert (more references...hugs for those who get them!)  
See that box down there. Click it. It makes me happy.  
Thank you for shopping at Costco's. Have a nice day.**


End file.
